Sozialistische Arbeiterpartei Dundorf
The Sozialistische Arbeiterpartei Dundorf, commonly known as the SAP-D, was formed during the mid 2330s, after the First Kirlawan Civil War. The first SAP-D was formed by Fritz Marx, a young leftist devoted to fight fascism in Dundorf. Under the leadership of Marx, the SAP-D then voted a yes on several leftist policies, causing it to gain a significant amount of seats in the Volkskammer, making the SAP-D the third largest party in Dundorf. The SAP-D then announced alignment with the Antinationalismus Kommunistischepartei, the Kommunistiche Einheitspartei Dundorf and the Kommunistische Arbeitspartei. Everything was going well for the SAP-D, until the first power takeover. History Engels Takeover & the Moderate Era Friedrich Engels was a long time friend of Fritz Marx. Marx appointed him as Vice-Chairman of the SAP-D when the party was first formed. Marx was the leader of the leftist side of the party, which was devoted to libertarian communism. Engels was the leader of the moderate side, which believed in economic interventionism but also believd that a degree of restrictions should be applied on civil rights. One of the strangest things was that the moderates vastly outnumbered the leftists. More than half of them were in the Volkskammer, while 50% of them were in the list of ministerial candidates. Marx believed that a partnership with Engels would consolidate his position as party leader. Yet, Marx did not know that his old friend would betray him. After the 2337 elections, Engels had a reason to get Marx out of leadership, his failure to win the election. Although it seemed particularly idiotic, he used this to start a vote of no confidence against Marx. Because of the moderate majority within the party, Marx lost leadership, making Engels Chairman. He threw Marx out of the party while following in his footsteps, appointing Oberst Heinrich Stoph, officer of the NVA, 3rd in command of SAP-D Volksjager militia and now leader of the leftist faction as Vice-Chairman. Results were seen quickly. Even though it did not help the SAP-D gain Staatsratsvorsitzender in 2339 or 2341, the new moderate stance increased SAP-D popularity, seeing it to win Staatsratsvorsitzender in 2343, in which Engels was elected. After that Engels continued to win the 2345, 2347 and 2349 elections, after being voted out in the 2351 elections. Engels continued to reign as Chairman until the early-mid 2350s. Stoph Takeover During that time, Vice-Chairman Oberst Heinrich Stoph started another struggle for power within the SAP-D. Representing the leftist faction and a small militarist faction, Stoph said that the 'long great traditions of Comrade Marx' would be relived under his rule. Stoph, who had full support from Generalmajor Juan Palacio Guevara, 2nd in command of the Volksjager militia and a commander of the NVA, quickly took action. By 2354, the Engels period had ended, starting the short-lived Stoph period. During the time of his leadership, the SAP-D reached its glory in the 2355 elections, where it gained 107 seats in the Volkskammer. Yet, the glory was to be short-lived, as in 2357 the SAP-D lost 38 seats. And because Stoph wasn't very popular with the people, he couldn't stand a chance in the elections. Stoph couldn't even reverse the moderate policy, as the moderates still outnumbered the leftists. Stoph's leadership ended in 2360, when he resigned. Volker Takeover and the Reformed Era From the end of 2360 to mid 2361 the SAP-D was in chaos. A leader was appointed in a day and deposed the next day. The moderates and the leftists struggled for power until May 2361, when Michael Volker appeared. Volker was a young man Marx had once met. Graduating with a degree in trade and industry, Marx soon appointed him as candidate for Minister of Trade & Industry. Volker survived both the Engels and Stoph takeovers. Volker was a staunch supporter of Marx, and after that Stoph. But Stoph wasn't strong enough to reverse party policy and to face the heat of politics. Volker then took an alliance with Wolfgang Marx, son of Fritz Marx and Volker's long time friend. After that, new member Sigismund Gerhardt joined the club. By the end of May Volker had already gained support from the leftists, including the Volksjager top brass. On the first of June 2561, Volker initiated a purge against the moderates, mostly done by Volksjager troops that are constantly loyal to the ideas of Fritz Marx. After the purge, Volker declared himself as chairman, Wolfgang Marx as vice-chairman and Reinhardt as party secretary. Volker reinstituted the SAP-D, finishing out the moderates and renamed the party the Reformed SAP-D, and declared that the name would remain until the SAP-D was completely reformed. The Reformed SAP-D participated in the 2361 elections, even though the SAP-D did not gain any seats, even losing some while Volker was last in the Staatsratsvorsitzender race. The party also participated in the 2363 elections. Yet, party activity was halted in March 2365. Second Dundorfian Civil War & the Provisional Era March 2365 marked the start of the Second Dundorfian Civil War. The SAP-D and other lefist-moderate parties were quickly persecuted by the fascist controlled government and the Rutanian military, which intervened under the pleads of the fascist government. Central SAP-D leadership evacuated into the city of Freiheitstadt in the Democratic Republic of Kirlawa. Though the leadership had to evacuate, Volker declared that the SAP-D paramilitary, the Volksjager, was still active in Dundorf, and that the SAP-D shall continue as an active party in Dundorf, under control of Kommandant der Volksjager, Juan Guevara. The active SAP-D in Dundorf was designated the Provisional SAP-D, and would be active until the end of the war. The SAP-D contributed its troops to the socialist cause during the war, and continued to do so until January 2368. The elections of 2367 proved to have crippled the fascists, and turn the tide of power to the leftist-moderates. At that time, socialist troops started a massive invasion into Oderveld and quickly regained control of Dunburg, establishing themselves in power. The central SAP-D leadership also returned to Dundorf, marking the end of the provisional era. Volker's Era After the Second Dundorfian Civil War, Guevara officialy resigned from his Chairman position and gave it to Volker. Volker promised a stable SAP-D, free of the reformations and power struggles that were numerous in SAP-D history. Volker lived up to his promise, as the SAP-D enjoyed stability for 30 years. During that time, the SAP-D gained a moderate number of seats in elections and helped in the Dundorfian war recovery. The stability ended after Volker's death in 2395, in which he died of old age at 69. After his death, the SAP-D had a leadership election, with the two most prominents candidate being Volker's right hand men, Sigismund Gerhardt and Wolfgang Marx. Amazingly, the votes were divided equally between the two candidates. To avoid bloodshed, the two candidates than left the matter to the Inner Party Council, in which all voted to dissolve the SAP-D. In August 2395, the SAP-D officialy withdrawed from Dundorfian politics. Ex-Member Activities Most ex-SAP-D members decided to either withdraw from politics completely and start a new life or apply for membership in other Dundorfian parties. Some decided to go to Keris and apply for membership in the KCCP in which they played a vital role in organizing the party and helping it grow. Revival During the final years of the KCCP, ex-SAP-D member Peter Klein returned to Dundorf after several years of organizing the KCCP. Volksjager The Volksjager is the armed wing of the SAP-D. A member of the Volksjager should be between 18 and 45. Party loyalty is also a factor, with members of the militia on average being members of the party for 5 years. The Volksjager are given basic military training, though they are also trained for SAR operations in the case of disasters. The Volksjager is a relatively experienced militia group, and has on more than one occasion influenced the path of the SAP-D as a whole, and of Dundorf. Heinrich Stoph, the leader of the SAP-D's first reformation, was a Volksjager veteran, while Volksjager Kommandant Juan Palacio Guevara also led the SAP-D during the Second Dundorfian Civil War, when most of party leadership fled to the DRK. The Second Dundorfian Civil War also saw the Volksjager shape Dundorfian history and politics, as it, along with its allies, managed to contain and eventually counter both NVA and Rutanian attacks. Category:Political parties in Dundorf